Pandora Hearts Valentine's Day Special !
by HalcyonBird
Summary: What would happen if the Pandora members were to celebrate Valentine's Day? Lots of blushing and a few slight pairings...


I know we are not in February at all but this idea just popped in my mind! This story is not as serious as my other stories. It's the first time I write something funny and I hope you'll like it as much as I do (I laughed so much while writing this!^^).

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own Pandora Hearts!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Pandora Hearts Valentine Speciale !**_

It was a normal Sunday afternoon. Oz was reading "Holy Knight" passionately, Alice was eating meat, Sharon was sipping her tea serenely and Break was eating cakes while Gilbert was smoking on the balcony.

Sharon looked strangely at Break's chocolate cake and suddenly she spat her tea out and stood up violently.

"I can't believe I forgot such an important day!"

She slammed her fist on the table, making the others look in her direction.

"Everyone today is the most important day of the year so we must do something to celebrate it!"

All Pandora members gave her a questioning look.

"Today is the 14th of February" said the girl, obviously upset by her comrades' ignorance. "It's Valentine Day!" she continued, her eyes sparkling.

Gil, Oz and Break made strange faces while Alice frowned before asking innocently:

"Sharon…" Sharon glared at her, making her stop.

Alice sighed "Sorry, Sharon oneesama, what is Valentine Day, is it eatable?"

Sharon smiled brightly at Alice and took her hands.

"Valentine day is a really sweet thing, it's a day dedicated to romance! We celebrate the love and affection between intimate companions and the tradition is to give homemade chocolate to the one you love!" Sharon explained.

Alice suddenly became interested. "So on this day we can eat chocolate?"

Sharon nodded. "Of course Alice-san, it's the greatest day of the year!"

Break sighed. "Ojo-sama's girl mode was switched on again; this is going to be a long long day!"

Sharon slapped him with her paper fan while Alice turned to Oz.

"Oi manservant! Make me some chocolates now!"

Oz sweatdropped. "But Alice, I don't know how to cook one. But instead, I can buy you some!"

"You won't need to buy anything Oz-sama because I can teach you all how to make delicious Valentine chocolates." Sharon replied

"Thanks Sharon-chan but I prefer buying some"

Sharon made a scary face, making Oz, Gil and Alice shiver.

"Let's go to the kitchen OZ-SAMA!"

_**Later in the kitchen**__**…**_

For some obscure reasons, they were all wearing pink laced aprons.

"Do we really have to wear this?" Gilbert asked disgusted by his current outfit.

"Yes, it's essential for the atmosphere!" Sharon said obviously in a very good mood.

"Pink really looks good on you Seaweed-head!" Emily exclaimed

"Shut up stupid doll!"

"Raven calm down" Break said and then took the doll in his hand "Emily, I already told you to stop saying truths out loud, some are better left unsaid."

Gil clenched his fists "Break you bastard!"

Sharon clapped her hands "Everyone, please listen, we are going to prepare stuffed chocolates. You can choose what to put in it. So please start by melting the chocolate; saucepans are at you disposal."

Alice pulled at Sharon's sleeve

"Sharon oneesama, can we really put all we want in the chocolate?"

Sharon smiled at her "Yes Alice-san"

"So can I put meat in mine?"

Sharon sweetdropped and Oz giggled.

"No Alice-san you can't put meat in it, but you can put sweet ingredients like caramel, hazelnuts or strawberry cream. But remember the chocolates you prepare are not for you but for you Valentine, so you should make something that fits his likings."

Alice seemed to have a hard time understanding what Sharon was saying but after a few minutes, she went to Oz and asked:

"Oz, what do you want me to put in your chocolates?"

Oz blushed slightly and smiled at his chain.

"Everything is fine as long as you do it yourself Alice."

"You're not helping me manservant!" Alice frowned. "Ok, then I'll prepare chocolates with nothing in it. And don't come complaining if you don't like it!" She said as she walked towards her work surface and rolled up her sleeves.

Oz turned to Gil. "Should I use dark chocolate or milk chocolate?"

"Dark chocolate has a richer taste and blends well with fruit stuffing because it emphasizes the taste whereas milk chocolate is sweeter and is perfect with hazelnuts or almond." Answered Gil skilfully.

Oz balanced the pros and the cons before choosing to make both: praline chocolates for Alice, Sharon and Break and maybe some for his sister Ada too and dark chocolates stuffed with cherry cream for the manlier tastes of Gilbert.

The blond started putting the chocolate pieces in a saucepan before putting the container over the hob.

Gil, who had already poured all his melted chocolate in the tins, stopped what he was doing and went to help Oz.

"The chocolate will melt easier if you put a little water in it, but not too much." Gil also reduced the temperature of the hob

"If the hob is too hot, your chocolate will burn or stick to the bottom of the saucepan."

Oz was impressed with Gil's knowledge.

"How come you know so much about cooking?" The young Bezarius asked.

The raven haired boy smiled at him.

"During these ten years, I had to live alone in my apartment in Reveille. I had to make my own food so I learned how to cook. But I'm not that good at it!"

Break appeared behind the Nightray, making him jump in surprise.

"The truth is Raven always wanted to give you homemade chocolates so he studied the recipes during ten years~" He mocked.

Gilbert's cheeks turned bright pink and stammered "I never did that you retard!" He returned in front of his work surface, cursing and swearing almost inaudibly.

Break laughed slightly. "What a grumpy and useless servant you have there Oz-kun!"

Oz smiled softly. He liked how Gil was easy to annoy and whining. This kind of reactions reminded him of the past and made him feel a little nostalgic.

The blond shook his head to chase those sad thoughts; he took the whisk and stared whisking milk, eggs, sugar and cherry extract to prepare the cherry cream while the chocolate was slowly melting in the saucepan.

But his arm quickly became sore. He found it surprisingly hard to beat the mixture until stiff. Gilbert, seeing his master was in trouble came closer to him after making certain that Break wasn't nearby anymore.

"Are you okay Oz?" he asked.

Oz nodded. But the young boy was exhausted; he put down the whisk and sighed.

"Cooking is harder than I thought it was!"

Gilbert smiled softly and took the whisk in his hand and the bowl in the arms.

"Gil?"

The Nightray started whisking the cream vigorously. It seemed so easy for him that Oz couldn't help but getting a little jealous. Gilbert had grown so much during these ten years. He had become a strong and quiet handsome man although he was still a cry-baby.

Raven's rolled up sleeves revealed his muscular arms, his biceps outstanding due to the effort he was making. Oz understood why his servant was so popular with girls; with such a nice body and face, he was definitely the young girls' type. But the Nightray didn't seem to take interest in girls. What a waist, Oz thought, if he had the chance to have so many girls surrounding him, he would be the happiest man on earth!

But deep inside, Oz was joyous of this lack of interest for girls, for he wanted his servant to stay by his side and was really satisfied by his fidelity.

The young boy was waked up from his trance by the voice of Gilbert.

"Here, I think you can finish without difficulties."

He gave his master the whisk and Oz went back to his work. Suddenly, Gilbert took Oz's hand in his and helped him whisking with regular rotations of the wrist. Oz was blushing furiously.

"See, if you do it this way, it's easier and you won't get too much tired." Gil said softly.

Oz freed himself from Gilbert's gentle grip. "Thanks, but I can do it myself now". The Nightray smiled at the cuteness and determination of his master.

Meanwhile, Alice was trying to melt her chocolate. She set the hob on maximum heat, causing the chocolate to boil. Oz ran towards her alarmed. He set the hob off and turned to his chain.

"Alice are you okay?"

The girl nodded. She wasn't hurt but she was upset; she would have to start this all over again. When she turned her head to look at her servant she saw that in all this hurry Oz had gotten some chocolate on the nose.

The blond squint to see what his chain was looking at and saw the little brown splash. Alice came closer to him and liked his nose, making Oz blush furiously. She then licked her lips in contentment.

"Hum, not bad."

Oz laughed slightly and walked back to his work while saying.

"Keep on going Alice, I want to eat your chocolates whatever it takes me!"

"What do you mean manservant! My chocolates are going to be so delicious that you will beg for more!" Alice answered annoyed before returning to her work too.

Sharon was preparing her milk and almond stuffed chocolates when she smelled something strange. She turned her head and saw Break making chocolates. The truth is that it looks more like he was playing little chemist. Green, purple, red and black smokes were escaping his saucepan and his face was really scary.

Sharon slapped him again with her paper fan.

"Break what are you doing? Be serious about this, I don't want you to poison everyone with your cooking; so keep your experiments for Halloween and please follow the recipe."

Break obeyed but was little sad to stop his funny distraction. But he smiled thinking of Sharon getting angry over him. Somehow, he really enjoyed it.

"You're such a masochist Xerxes" Emily mocked.

Alice was finally starting to fill her tins with chocolate. She took the chocolate-filled piping-bag and tried to fill said tins. But the girl wasn't really aware of her strength. She made the piping-bag explode and spilled chocolate all over the table. She cleaned and tried again. She pierced the piping-bag again, and then another one and again, another one. She was getting really pissed.

Gilbert, who had already finished his chocolates, saw the chain destroying another precious kitchen utensil.

"What are you doing Stupid Rabbit?"

"What does it looks like I'm doing? I'm making chocolates Seaweed-Head!" replied Alice angrily.

Gilbert sighed and showed her how to fill the tins correctly. The young girl tried again reluctantly and succeeded. The Nightray smiled, happy to see his explanations were good enough to make such a stupid girl understand.

"Don't think I'll thank you Seaweed-Head" Alice said, blushing a little. Gilbert walked away sighing and letting the chain to her laborious cooking.

_**A few minutes l**__**ater…**_

Finally, everyone had their chocolates done and they were having a tea-break while said chocolates were in the freezer.

Suddenly, a knock on the door was heard. Gilbert opened it and was immediately hugged by his brother Vincent.

"Vince! What are you doing here?" asked Gilbert surprised.

His brother smiled and handed him a pink box.

"Happy Valentine's day Gil! I bought your favourite chocolates!"

Gil took the box. He was a little embarrassed his brother was doing such things for him. Moreover, he hadn't prepared any chocolates for him.

"There was no need for this Vincent and don't expect chocolates from me! Plus, I don't have favourite chocolates…"

Vincent giggled in a scary way and whispered to himself: "I know more about you than you actually do Gil…"

Feeling someone was staring at him; Vincent turned his head, only to see Break glaring at him murderously.

"Would you stay for tea Vincent-sama?" Sharon asked cheerfully.

"No thanks, I've got important things to do. I only came to see Gil but it seems I'm not really welcome here." Vincent replied while looking daringly at Break.

"You're such a busy person Vincent-sama…" Break said.

Vincent frowned but stayed silent. He finally turned back to his brother and kissed his cheek.

"See you next time Gil!"

Gil blushed multiple shades of red before scolding his brother.

"Oi Vincent!" he started, but the blond had already exited the room.

"What a sewer rat!" Emily exclaimed while Break looked deep in thought.

The atmosphere was heavy and everyone was silent when a knock was heard again.

"Hope it's not him again" Gil muttered while opening. Much to his surprise, the door frame revealed a young blond girl with emerald eyes.

"Ada!" Oz exclaimed joyfully "What are you doing here?"

The girl smiled. "I cooked you some chocolate." She said while handing him a well-wrapped packet. "And I have some for Gil too…" she said blushing and looking timidly at the raven haired man.

Oz glared at Gil. "So it's really you. Don't dare touching her mister womanizer!" he whispered to his servant.

"What? I didn't do anything!" Gil replied embarrassed and almost scared.

Ada sat between Sharon and Alice. The chain wasn't really happy to see her. After a little chat with Sharon and a cup of tea, the girl left.

Oz opened his packet and put a chocolate in his mouth.

"Mmmm, Ada's chocolates are really good! Ne, Gil?"

Gilbert took one too. "Um yes, I guess so…"

Oz blinked. "You don't eat your brother's chocolates?"

The Nightray made a disgusted face. "There's no way I'll eat that!"

"By the way everyone, I think our chocolates are ready!" Sharon said while getting up.

_**After a short trip to the kitchen…**_

The Pandora members exchanged their Valentine's presents and ate happily.

Oz really liked Alice's chocolates and was very touched she had done them just for him. But he thought Gil's honey stuffed chocolates were very good too.

Alice ate all the chocolates Oz gave her but kept Sharon's and Break's for later. She was afraid the clown's creations were deadly. Although she preferred a juicy piece of meat, she really enjoyed eating chocolate all the day and whished it was Valentine's Day more often.

Gilbert blushed when Oz gave him chocolates, and said chocolates were a success for a first time. Gil was very proud of his master and happy he had made different, manlier chocolates just for him.

Break was of course very pleased by the chocolates he received, for he really had a sweet tooth. In less than a minute, all the chocolates he was given were devoured, much to Sharon's disappointment. When she scolded him, the silver haired man casually accused Emily.

Sharon was quiet satisfied, although she hadn't imagine the day like this at all. Break's appetite was in fact delighting her; she was happy to see him eating her creations with such fervour. However, she was a little disappointed that Gilbert hadn't used the tins she gave him so he could prepare Oz heart-shaped chocolates. The Nightray had been very embarrassed by her present and she wondered why. If he liked his master so much, what was the problem in giving him cute heart-shaped chocolates?

_**Later that evening**__**…**_

"Who do you call Seaweed-Head?"

"It's not my fault if your head looks like the ocean tipped on it!"

Here they were again; Alice and Gilbert were arguing about the same usual stupid topics. But it was true that their pronunciation was strange and that their eyes seemed a little, no very glassy.

"Stop pouring out nonsense. Seems like rodent really are stupid!"

"What? You wanna fight?"

Suddenly both of them collapsed on the floor. They were now asleep; drool escaping the corner of Alice's mouth and Gilbert snoring.

"Well that was kind of unexpected…" Oz said. Sharon nodded vigorously. "Weren't they a little drunk?" Oz added. Sharon nodded again. "But they didn't drink anything, so how come…" Oz couldn't finish his sentence, for he was interrupted by Break's laugh.

Sharon gave the silver haired man a death glare.

"I wonder if there wasn't a problem with the chocolates…" Break said, playing the poor innocent guy.

"Now that you stress that, I remember Alice and Gil preventing me from eating your chocolates. They were talking about poison, danger or things like that" Oz said with a pout.

Sharon took her paper fan and slapped Break violently. "What did you give them Break?" she shouted, obviously upset. Break burst out laughing but managed to say: "Nothing harmful Ojo-sama, I just gave them liquor-stuffed chocolates!"

Sharon blinked in surprise. "And they got drunk with such a little dose!"

Break laughed again. "Please Ojo-sama, don't underestimate me! That wasn't banal liquor; that was my "Break special throat-stripping liquor"!"

Oz and Sharon looked a t each other and exclaimed in unison:

"WHAT?"

And that's how this Valentine's Day became (for different reasons) memorable for our heroes.

**_The End !_**

* * *

Please review if you have time and read my other stories ^^.


End file.
